degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-11518636-20170414161503
Anyway, here are my charaater opinions in 13rw Characters that I love Hannah Baker: She was such a sweet girl that a lot of shitty things happened to. She didn't deserve it. She deserved so much better. So much better Clay "helmet" Jensen: he's honestly one of my favorite characters and obviously he did some stuff that I didn't really like or stuff but his intentions were good and they always have been. Jeff Atkins: I don't just like him because he's hot. Its because he had genuinely good intentions. He just wanted to do well in school to play baseball, and help clay get the girl. Tony Padilla: He did everything to honor how hannah wanted things to be and that's great. I love that. He's loyal and he honestly cares. He was always there for Clay and making sure he was ok mentally and that is all that matters. Alex Standall:He made a bad decision, obviously and he ruined another girls life and that really sucks. Like, he didn't mean it but it happened and he's one of the few characters on the tape taking responsibility. I like that he's admitting what he did. Zach Dempsey: Tbh he is a nice guy. He just hangs with the wrong crowd. I like him, maybe because at a certain point in my life I was like him. Im not proud but it happened. Jessica Davis:She deserved better too. She is kinda similar to how I feel about Zach she just hangs with the wrong crowd. But at the end when she doesnt' forgive Justin I was like good. But poor girl. Characters I do not like/ am Iffy about Bryce Walker: he can choke. Like I shouldn't even have to explain this. Courtney: I hate her. Like, I get that she is scared to come out. But throwing Hannah under the bus and then defending a fucking rapist is too much. That is where I lost all my sympathy for her. Tyler: I don't like him. I think that he is a stalker and disturbing. Like I should feel bad because he gets treated like shit, but thats not enough to justify what he did. Also I totally believe that he killed Alex and is planning on killing all the other characters. Marcus: He is a dick. Like, I shouldn't have to explain this one either. Ryan: Im iffy because hes is a pompous litle brat who screwed hannah over but he also puts courtney in her place and is disgusted by even trying to defend Bryce Sheri: Im iffy on her because she was responsible for Jeff's death but she turned herself in. But it took a few months. Justin Foley:I am iffy on him too. he is a shit boyfriend obviously and he lied and stuff but I also feel like he is redeemable not with jess. That should never happen again. Like idk, he is actually a really complex character. OK that is all I have to say